Chocolates and Chesnuts
by LiteracyLover
Summary: When Tabatha gets married to Raguna, Lute is devastated. However, Minerva tried to cheer him up, and, being Minerva, she messes up royally. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :)**

**Chocolates and Chestnuts.**

She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress, a long white gown adorned with a lot of lace, frills and bows. Her face was radiating with happiness, and she held a bouquet in her hand.

The wedding bouquet that _he_ gave her.

He stood at the end of the isle, waiting for her to come next to him, and to spend the rest of her life with him. He was in a black tuxedo, and we heard a small creak as the doors of the church opened. A smile lit up his face. I turned to see her.

She walked slowly and steadily towards him, smiling. I heard Bianca mutter, "That's right, left, together, right, together…" as she walked toward the altar. He took her hand and faced Sister Stella.

"Do you, Raguna, take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" she croaked.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you, Tabatha, take this man, to be your husband, for as long as you both shall live?" she said. He turned to see her face, and their eyes met.

They looked at each other with so much of love in their eyes, and the amount of happiness that radiated out from them was just overwhelming. I couldn't take it any longer. I turned around and left the church. I felt somebody's eyes on me. It was not hers, because I heard her say those cursed words.

"I do."

I went to the lake, the only place I could be left alone. I sat down at the shore, looking at the cool ripples of water in front of me. I should have been the man at the altar, waiting for her to come to me. I should have be the one looking at her with so much emotion. I should be the one able to spend my entire life with her.

I had liked that elven maiden from the moment my eyes had fallen on her, the day she had come to the church all those months ago. Her maid's uniform swishing in the breeze, her half-open, mysterious blue eyes shining, her posture and her practiced gait all appealed to me. From that day on, I had been working on a painting of her, standing on a meadow of flowers. But that painting was now in ashes. Literally.

I clutched my head. My thoughts were not straight. Life was a race, and the person who reached the goal first was the winner. There was no other way to it.

But how could have _I_ won the race? I could have accompanied her and helped her. I could've told her stories about my travels. I could have helped her during the crowning of the new elven queen. I could have done all of this, instead of just standing around and watching from afar. There was so much I could have done.

Of course, _'__could have done'_ never got you anywhere. If I had truly loved her, I would have done all this. It was just another shattered dream. Tears clung onto my eyes. I brushed them off impatiently. I was a man, even if I had long hair and a slightly girlish voice. I pounded the ground with my fist, giving a howl of frustration.

There was a big hole in my chest. The place where I had kept her, like the treasure that she was, was now gone. It was stolen, or maybe, even worse, it had gone on its own will. And the worst thing was that it would never come back. She was never coming back. Ever.

"Hey, Lute." came a slightly childish voice. I looked up. It was Minerva, Tabatha's younger sister. She sat down in the grass next to me. She smiled at me, her blue eyes, so much like her sister's, shining. My heart gave another pang when I realized this. I tore my eyes away from her gaze and looked at the grass I sat on.

"Congrats." I choked, tearing the grass next to me. She noticed this.

"You really loved my sister, didn't you?" she asked, her tone now very soft and quiet. It reminded me so much of her sister. That was the time that I fully appreciated the fact that Minerva was Tabatha's sister. The one who was going to go away from me forever, Tabatha…my Tabatha…

Tears began to fall from my cheeks, wetting the grass. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hold my tears back. I felt Minerva's hand on my shoulder. This, for some reason, stopped my tears. I stopped crying and continued to stare at the grass.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Don't apologize to me, silly…" she said, still using that soft voice. My mind was so confused. I looked up and my eyes met with Minerva's blue gaze.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. She nodded, smiling. I took a deep breath.

"What does he have?" I asked. "What does he have that I don't?"

She pondered over this question for a long time before answering.

"He's good-looking, got a very nice farm, he's very friendly with monsters and he cares deeply for Sister…" she said. "But you, Lute, you never stayed long enough for Sister. She liked you for sometime, but you just…never gave her a chance."

The truth. The painful, horrible truth. I never stayed long enough for her. She had liked me. I just never noticed that. I was so blind. Minerva saw how much that affected me, and apologized. I began pulling out the grass even more. She touched my hand.

"Stop." she said. I stopped and shut my eyes, wishing that this was all a dream, that I would wake up and find that Raguna got married to some other girl, and that Tabatha would still be mine. But it wasn't meant to be so. Maybe I was destined for someone else.

Her hand still rested on my shoulder and her other hand on my palm. Her fingers were playing with mine, and she was looking at them and smiling childishly. I just looked at her eyes. They were even more hypnotizing than her sister's, and I was lost in their mystery. She looked up and saw my face. She laughed and put her head on my shoulder. Her long blue hair, the same shade as her sister's, tickled my chin. Both of her hands were wrapped around my hand, and she gave a content sigh. I turned red.

"I really like you, Lute…" she said. My mind went numb, and my body went stiff. "I really do. I knew that you liked Sister, but I…I love you." and saying this, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I was too shocked to do anything. Her arms pulled me closer to her, her eyes were shut and my hands were on the grass next to her. She let go.

My mind was even more confused than what it originally was. My hands trembled slightly and I felt faint. She sensed this and put one hand on my cheek.

"Are you alright, Lute?" she asked, her mysterious blue eyes full of concern. I realized how much she must've liked me, and how painful it was to hide it from me. I knew that feeling so well. I continued to look into her eyes. No matter how much they reminded me of her sister, they comforted me. She turned slightly pink at my gaze.

"Lute? You _are _alright, aren't you?" she asked anxiously. I did not reply, because I had no idea what to say.

Half of me told me that she was not the girl of my dreams, and that the one who was haunting my dreams was gone. It told me to pull away and not talk to her, it told me to leave this town forever and never come back. It said quite harshly that this was not love, and that she had _only_ kissed you, that wasn't anything great.

But the other side of me told me that when she had kissed me, she had shown her true feelings for me. Her blue eyes were like cool pools of water which soothed my sad soul and her warm smile could light up even the darkest of hearts. She was so childish and stubborn, and that was why I...sort of...liked her.

"Umm…what do you say to…um…?" Minerva asked, her nose going slightly pink.

"I love y-you...your sister! Get of me!"

**The End.**

**Hoo, writing those few words, 'The End', felt so good. Anyway, I wanna ask you all a question. Do you want me to continue this story, or can I just finish it off with this chapter? Review and tell me!  
**

**x-x**


End file.
